supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Annette Livingston
Biography Annette Ruth Livingston (born March 17, 1956-August 1, 1969) is a ghost of a 13-year-old girl who was strangled to death by her abusive father who works as a pastor, Reverend Matthew Jesus Livingston. History In Sacramento, California, a 20-year-old Mary Lucinda Livingston (neé Pettyjohn) was homeschooled after she graduated college. She gave birth to Annette after she gave birth to the oldest, Simon David. When they had three more children, Mary Jr., Samuel Gideon and Abigail Eve, they moved to Chicago, Illinois. She attended pre-K in 1959, kindergarten in 1961, elementary school in 1962 and middle school in 1968. When she was playing a Ouija board to contact her dead grandfather, Matthew arrives and he threw the Ouija board into the fire as he yelled at her, called her a "satanic little bitch", slapped her in the face, pulled her hair then slammed her into the wall, punched her in the nose and strangled her to death. Her family was shocked, except Matthew. After finding out that he killed her own daughter, he commited suicide when he slit his throat and died from blood loss. Two of the corpses are now cremated and they were locked in the basement for many years. Appearance She has light brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin with dimples. She wears a dark brown turtleneck sweater, a light brown long skirt, white socks and black flats. As a ghost, she had a bloody nose, and black eyeliner dripping down her cheeks due to crying. Her eyes are red from crying. Personality When she was alive, she is angst-ridden and hates getting yelled at. When she is upset, tears run down her neck as she is ready to damage everything in the house. She is slapped, hit, kicked, punched, spanked and sent to the closet by her dad. She even wrote "I HATE MY DAD!" in the bathroom so her father can see. When he sees this, he slaps her on the back of her neck as she cries some more. She is seemingly angry and upset when abused by her dad. As a ghost, she wants payback on her father for abusing her. Obituary Mary wrote an obituary for Annette: "1956-1969 Our sweet child of mine strangled by a rotten demon from Hell Her abusive father believes that Ouija boards are satanic and so did The Beatles. When he catches her listening to the Beatles, he swore at her, called her a stupid little bitch, slapped her in the face, hit her in the back with a bible, and locked her in the closet to pray. We all feel sorry about poor Annette, but her dad deserved the pain he is getting." Trivia *Her full name is Annette Ruth Livingston. *Her favorite TV show is I Dream of Jeannie. *Her favorite band is The Who. Category:13-year-olds Category:Teenagers Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Teens Category:People died in 1969 Category:People born in 1956 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters that were never put to rest Category:People Category:People from Illinois Category:Children from Illinois Category:Girls from Illinois Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:People from California Category:Children from California Category:Girls from California